1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an areal security element for security papers, documents of value and the like, a security paper for producing security documents and a document of value with such a security element. The invention in particular relates to a security element in the form of a security stripe or a security thread for embedding in a security document, or in the form of a transfer element for applying onto a security paper, document of value and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
From the print WO 95/10420 a document of value is known, into which a through opening is punched subsequently to its manufacturing, which then on one side is closed with a cover foil that projects beyond the opening on all sides. Since the cover foil at least in partial areas is transparent, when copying the document of value the background will be visible and thus renders the copy recognizable as such. The cover foil can also have a security feature, such as a hologram.
A general problem with the manufacturing of security elements is that standard holograms with an aluminum reflection layer become more and more freely available. For that reason the security standard of such standard holograms and of the documents of value equipped therewith diminishes more and more.